Lost love
by tenshixaphan
Summary: Naruto dreams about a girl he met before, will he find her again, Oneshot.   Ocxnaruto narutoxoc


The prettiest voice you ever heard,

The prettiest smile you even seen.

The Prettiest eyes that looked at you.

That was all he had.

In a dark forest, on the hard forest ground watching the pretty stars above you. Wind played with the leaves around you while you where staring. Then two eyes took your yours of the stars, he smiled. You hadn't seen that smile like in forever. His touch so warm. You smile back at him. Then you realise what he was saying. "You have to leave?" You scream, the boy you where talking to nodded. You get up to a sitting position. A few meters behind you there was a great fest, because a couple of ninja's had saved your city. A other boy pushes the boy saying the have to leave now. You look in panic at the first boy with the beautiful blond hair. When the black haired guy pushes him, he falls on top of you, his lips on yours, quick he pulls something of his chest, then he was gone. He left you, in shock that he. In accident kissed you, in your hand a necklace. His.

You awake from you flashback like dream. You touch the necklace that was hanging around your neck. You always had that dream, always, otherwise, you wouldn't been dreaming at all. After a few months having that dream, it begin to feel like a nightmare.

You watch the clock tick fast, it was around 7:30 that you ran out of your bad to shower. You where so late, again! After taking a shower, you look in the mirror, your blond curly hair half wet, your eyes dark blue. After you dresses yourself in you ninja clothing. It was simple. A cute outfit, a blue kimono like shirt. And a with knee pants. You did both of your legs in tape. After some dinner, and your hair that was done with drying. You run down the streets of Konoha. "KIBA!" You yelled after seeing a boy of your ages with a dog. "Ow he Amie" He tried to mess up your hair like he did every morning. "Woe.. You look like crap this morning" You hit him on his arm, but luckily he didn't hit back.

"Did ya have that nightmare again?" He asked than, the only thing you could do was nodding.

"You know what maybe you should hand out flyers.. have you seen a blond sexy ninja?" Another slap on his arm.  
>"Your angry today, that's good" He smiled.<p>

"No it's not..." You growl.  
>"He Akamaru where did we have to meet sensei anyway?" De dog Akamaru, started barking. Kiba nodded.<p>

"what did he say?" You ask softly.

"to the training field!" Kiba shouted. "I'll race you!"

"And I'll beat ya" You started running, After a while running, and both of you, reach the field. Kiba was slightly faster, and laugh at you.

'He Kiba, stop that" The sensei said angrily. "I'm sorry sensei"

You bow. "YOU'RE LATE!" He screamed.

"100 push ups!" You both moan at the idea only, and started. After a couple. You look over to the sensei who was with the shyly girl. Hinata training jutsus, when you look behind them you see a young man with blond hair. His eyes on you. You use a jutsu yourself to see him clearer. You scream. Not having balance you know over Kiba. 'WHAT IS THAT FOR!"

You only look up again to see the young man was gone. 'I thought.. I saw him.."

~What you miss in the storie~

"NARUTO DON'T SLACK OFF!" A girl with pink hair screamed.

"I tough I saw somebody… ' Naruto said when he was finally with the two others. "Sasuke he saw her again…" Sakura the pink haired girl said.

"again. Naruto SET YOUR MIND OF IT it was a year ago, you will never see her again" Sasuke with a really bad mood hit Naruto on his head.

"But Sasuke, yesterday I saw her to!" Sasuke only rolled his eyes. "You didn't even knew her name"

"Yeah but that was just because.." Naruto was thinking for a second. "I don't know why"

"Because we would never see her again so you wouldn't thin of her, because you're VERY annoying!"

Naruto pouted. "Sakura you believe me right?" He asked hopefully, Sakura who was very glad that Naruto stopped stalking her. "I don't know Naruto, but.. maybe you should seek help.. Because I and Sasuke don't see her."

Kakashi looked up of his book. "I saw her to" He replied at the conversation.

"WHAT?" A salvo of voices.

"Yeah really, Naruto isn't crazy… not yet…" Naruto looked at his team mates with a big smirk. "I gonna look for her this afternoon!" He screamed.

~back with you~

Sensei was talking about working together with an other team today.

"O... ok? With team Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Team 7, with Sasuke Sakura and Naruto." He announced.

"na.. Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.  
>"OEW Hinata and Naruto!" Kiba yelled hyper.<p>

"Who's Naruto?" You asked.

"Hinata has a super crush on him. As big as you ass."

"KIBA!" You kicked him I a very bad place.

"Now serious"

"That's the fox boy, ya know.' Kiba said now more serious.

"Ow.. Alright then.. But why is it so special that Hinata has a crush on him?"

Kiba laughed, Hinata was farter away in her jacket to hide her red face.

"She begins to stutter and is so red that upcoming sun getting jealous. Really that's like no normal crush!"

You laugh. "Hinata it's not that bad right, every boy would be happy to have you" You where very good friends with Hinata and you always try to get her out of her shy shell.

"you think so?" Hinata looked over the edge of her jacket.  
>"Of course" You petted Hinata on het hair.<p>

"Oew Do my to!" Kiba started to put a very cute face on.

"You know that, that sounds so wrong" Kiba nodded when you said it.  
>"I will repeat it over and over if you don't just do it!"<p>

You pet slowly Kiba on his head. "So better?" Kiba shook his head. "You dog"

All three of you laugh.  
>"People it's time to train again!" Gai-sensei calls.<p>

"Hai!"

"He team 7" Hinata ducts into her jacket with a super red shade over her face. You laugh a little. "Kiba you where right"

"Ya again!" you both pet Hinata. "Oi Naruto I'm gonna beat you up again"

A boy with blond hair pouts. "DON'T THINK SO!"

When you turn around, you stand eye in eye with the person from your dreams. Is this the person called Naruto?

~Naruto POV~

Finally you could train again, you where staring at the persons from the other team, Kiba started shouting at you again. "DON'T THINK SO!" You yell back.

Then the girl that was standing with her back facing you turned around.

Your heart skipped a beat, and looking at her face, so did hers.

Her face staring quick at the ground. Is that the girl you fell in love with?

You turn to face Sakura, she has her doubts.

~Your POV~

Now you where staring at the ground, so embarrassed, is this the boy, or are you hallucinating again?

The whole training you where almost facing the ground, you had the luck not to be paired up with Naruto. After class, something shiny on the ground gashes your eyes.

"Who's this?" You ask to Kiba who was rubbing his back because Naruto hit him hard.  
>"Naruto's, why?" You nod this is your change to find out. "Where does Naruto life?"<p>

~After some walking~

"Ow. You think that he is your guy?" Kiba asked while you where telling him what you tough.

"Yes.. Did you see how he looked at me?" Kiba nodded. "Almost the same as he did at Sakura" You hit him again. Akamaru barkes. "Akamaru thinks you should ask"

"Thanks Kiba, Thank Akamaru, I will" You run some, while Kiba wishes you good luck.

There where stairs for Naruto's home, after some arguing with yourself you rang the bell.

"COMING!" You heard the boy's voice behind the door.

*inner You* YOU CAN STILL RUN AWAY!"

The door opened. No turning back now. "I.. I found.. This.." You reach you arm out, to Naruto who was looking at you like you where a ghost. "Thank.. I didn't catch your name"

"Amie" You said softly. You stated at the necklace. Naruto had seen it just now. "So do you wanna come in? Sasuke and Sakura are her to" He pointed at the two who were peeking around the corner. "Yeah... Sure" You where very shy. "WE ARE GONNA MAKE SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Sakura pushed Sasuke into the closed kitchen. "Sakura why?" A serious voice asked, probably Sasuke. 'Because it is her... Idiot!"

"Who's the idiot here!" Then no sound anymore from the kitchen.

"So... Long time no see..." Naruto stuttered, with reminded you of Hinata.

"Yeah..." You only say. Waiting for Naruto to go on with his story. You hear: "If missed you..."

You blush a thousand shades of red, and look at him, he was just a couple of centimetres away from you. "I have missed you to..." Then you feel something cold touch you forehead, his head protector, His lips so close. "a year long I have dreamed about you Amie, not even knowing you name… I've fallen in love with you" You couldn't answer, he was so close, all you could do was close you eyes. After sometime you feel Naruto's lips, just like before, only now with meaning. Naruto pushes you further on the couch. You didn't mind, you kissed back. "Amie' You hear. Finally you find your voice. "Yes Naruto?" You ask.

"Would you be my girl friend?" You just kiss him, he took that as a yes. He came sitting on you lap, excualy just above it, so he wouldn't squash you. After some make out, Sasuke and Sakura came out of the kitchen, Sakura's hair was messed up, Sasuke did like he was a angel, and didn't know. Naruto had placed his head on your lap, while you stroke his pretty face and hair.


End file.
